Facing to human's information society in the future of 2020, related technology of 5G (fifth generation) has not reached a stable standard, but the basic features of 5G are clear, such as high speed, low latency, mass devices connection, low power consumption. 5G terminal antenna is the main component of 5G terminals. Unless we innovatively defeat the technology difficulty of antenna design can we ensure a normal run and commercial use of 5G system. So this invention plays a positive and vital role in boosting and promoting the development of the new generation of mobile communication system and 5G terminals.
Recently, the international telecommunication union (ITU) announced the following spectrum for 5G communications, including the 24.25-27.5 GHz, 37-40.5 GHz, 66-76 GHz in millimeter wave bands, and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has announced the spectrum of 27.5-28.35 GHz, 37-38.6 GHz, 38.6-40 GHz, 64-71 GHz for 5G. For China, Ministry of Industry and Information Technology (MITT) announced its 5G bands, including 24.75-27.5 GHz and 37-42.5 GHz,
Since all of the above bands are included by 24-43 GHz in low band and 59-71 GHz in high band, a novel antenna element which can cover all these bands is desirable.